


like all pure creatures

by Darnaguen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: (sort of?), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Tumblr prompt for rebelcaptain + "cat".





	like all pure creatures

 

 _"Sleeping together is a euphemism for people, but tantamount to marriage with cats."  
_ -Marge Piercy

–

“You look like a cat,” he mumbles, voice thick with sleep.

She lifts her head and crinkles her nose at the streaks of sunlight streaming in through the cracks in the door. “A what?”

He turns onto his back and rubs his eyes, looking vaguely embarrassed at having let an idle thought slip out unfiltered.

“A cat,” he explains at the ceiling, “a small predator. They’re useful against vermin. Back on Fest, anyway. Some also keep them as pets.”

She tilts her head. “Right. And how do I look like one, exactly?”

The corner of his mouth twitches and he glances at her, dark eyes dancing with oft-absent humor.

“They like to sleep curled up into balls, for one.”

She rests her chin on her folded arms, smiling. “And?”

He suppresses a grin at mental images of her hissing and clawing at any hapless fool who has managed to incite her unholy ire.

“Your eyes,” he ventures simply, turning his head to look at her with an expression so unguarded she’s speechless for a moment.

“I’m not sure if that’s an insult or a compliment,” she says at length, but her cheeks burn and there’s something like unbridled joy bubbling in her throat.

“Neither. Just the truth.”

–


End file.
